


and suddenly i was a lilac sky.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—langit seperti berubah menjadi lembayung ungu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and suddenly i was a lilac sky.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel. judul berasal dari lagu milik halsey, begitupun kutipan lirik lagu di dalamnya. dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun di sini.
> 
> hari kelima :") (bersyukur bisa sampai sejauh ini) (2)

_“You were red and you liked me because I was blue.”_

.

.

Ketika umurnya enam belas, itu adalah momen pertama Bucky menciumnya.

Ciuman itu mendarat di keningnya yang hangat. Matanya waktu itu terpejam dan dirinya setengah sadar karena sakit yang teramat. Dan keesokan harinya, Bucky tersenyum padanya. Kasual. Seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi kemarin malam. Seperti Steve tidak merasakan apapun kemarin malam. Namun Steve, bukanlah aktor yang baik. Tingkahnya kikuk, rasa penasarannya akan alasan Bucky tidak dapat ia bendung, sialnya, Bucky tahu.

Satu hari sendiri karena Bucky menghindari bukanlah masuk dalam kategori hal manis. Itu berhenti ketika Steve terbatuk memecah hening malam sampai parunya remuk redam dan Bucky kelabakan mencari obat.

 

 

 

 

 

“Steve.”

Namanya disebutkan, dengan sorot mata teduh. Sesuatu yang tidak dilihat Steve selama tujuh puluh tahun lebih. Sesuatu yang tidak akan didapat Steve dalam sosok _Winter Soldier_ Sang Pembunuh. Sesuatu yang nostalgik. Dilihatnya kembali merah dalam diri Bucky. Merah bukan merah darah. Merahnya adalah pijar lentera dalam gelap.

“Bucky? Tidak bisa tidur?”

Tidak ada jawaban apapun. Ia membiarkan Bucky duduk di sampingnya. Membiarkan hening meretas keluar. Steve belum tahu berapa banyak ingatan yang telah dibuka sahabatnya—tentang masa-masa kecil mereka, tentang hari-hari mereka, tentang—

“Aku ingat. Aku pernah menciummu.”

—oh, Tuhan.

Dari semua ingatan mereka yang indah, kenapa?

Kikuk, terpatri jelas di wajahnya sekarang. Beberapa kali Steve berdeham, menggaruk kepalanya, mengatur kata dalam diam sebelum memvokalkannya dalam, “... kau ingat tidak, mengapa kau melakukan itu?”

Biner Bucky memandang jauh. Seperti hendak menggapai ilusi yang terlampau kelabu.

“Aku—tidak tahu.” Lirih sekali, perkataan itu, “Ketika ... ketika aku ingat itu, bayanganmu terlihat biru.”

Steve menoleh, menatap temannya itu dengan alis terangkat. Terlihat dari fasialnya, pias, khawatir, berusaha melawan pengaruh cuci otak dan menggali ingatannya yang masih samar, namun nihil belaka. Ia langsung merasa bersalah.

“Tak apa, sobat. Tak apa kalau tak ingat.”

Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak Bucky. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Steve dapat melihat pendar di manik lawan bicaranya. Pendar seakan ia menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Dan ia terlalu terpaku—terlalu terpaku untuk menyadari bahwa jemari logam menyusuri pipinya serta napas temannya menyapa wajah.

Dan Bucky menciumnya.

 

 

—langit seperti berubah menjadi lembayung ungu. Perpaduan merah dan biru.

 

 

(Bucky ingat _kenapa_.)

.

.

_“But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky.”_

 

 

 

* * *

**end**

 


End file.
